


Scortese ed Irrispettosa (Rude and Disrespectful)

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [34]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina gets back to her apartment only to find Maya got there first.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Scortese ed Irrispettosa (Rude and Disrespectful)

**Author's Note:**

> On my fic “The Vow” leah commented the prompt:  
> “Omg!! This is sooo goood!!! I love your writing and I'm always excited to read your one shots! You should write a one shot in which Carina comes back home after a night shift to Maya asleep on the couch but then she strangely finds the empty bottle of Carina's expensive wine and a half bottle of cheap red wine. Carina does get mad that Maya drank the full bottle of her expensive wine when Carina only had a glass of it before but then she lays down on the couch beside Maya and is curious about why Maya drank heavily because she never usually drinks that much. Carina kisses Maya's neck and falls asleep beside her. The next morning, Maya wakes up really late and is hungover and starts to complain about her headache and Carina tells her "Well it is not my fault that you had to drink that much and MY expensive wine which I specifically told you that it was saved for special occasions." Carina starts to question her on why she drank that much and Maya tells her that it was because of the shift she had last night and her patient passed away on the way to the hospital. Carina understands and turns back to cooking. Maya sneaks up behind Carina and wraps her arms around Carina's waist and tells her that she is sorry about the wine. Carina turns to her and kisses her and mumbles saying "next time you drink, let me know because we both know you go crazy when drink heavily Maya" They both laugh and kiss. I really want to see this fic written. 
> 
> Also I forgot to add to this, when Carina comes back home to see Maya, she sees Maya sleeping on her back and she first ignores it because she is kind of upset of that she drank the whole bottle of the expensive wine and half of the red wine. And then she later realizes that Maya is extremely drunk and she has been sleeping it off and then she notices her sleeping on her back, so she makes Maya sleep on her side instead of her back to prevent from her airway being blocked since she is heavily drunk.”

“Scortese ed irrispettosa (rude and disrespectful),”Carina mumbled as she recycled the bottles of wine. The cheap red, she wasn’t that annoyed about, especially since it was already a little over half empty, but her Chateau d'Yquem that was now empty, the almost $300 bottle of wine that she had only had one glass of,  _ that  _ she was annoyed about

Carina still hadn’t even seen the blonde girl, yet. She had just seen the empty bottles on the island with an empty wine glass on the sink.

She would make sure to mention to Maya that next time she was planning to heavily drink, maybe she could do it  _ not _ at Carina’s apartment. Carina honestly didn’t mind the heavy drinking (as long as it wasn’t excessive), but wine isn't supposed to be used when drinking heavily.

One should go for whiskey or tequila or scotch or literally anything except wine.  _ Especially  _ expensive wine.

She was only slightly annoyed (but how would you feel if someone drank all of your good wine). Luckily, Carina wasn’t exactly short on funds and she could easily buy a new bottle, but she was a little worried about Maya. She drank a bottle and a half of wine all by herself then disappeared.

Carina opened a new bottle of white wine and poured herself a glass, and walked over to the couch, expecting it to be empty. She thought Maya had probably gone to bed, so she sent a quick text to her that said, ‘Text me if you’re not at my apartment anymore.’

She didn’t want to pry or anything when it came to Maya right now. If she had a bad enough day she drank a hell of a lot of wine, Carina didn’t want to see how she would lash out towards her.

Carina chuckled when she saw the couch, filled by her girlfriend who was lying on her back, with a little bit of drool from her mouth.

Even though Maya was asleep, she was obviously drunk. Drunk Maya and sober Maya were very different, even when asleep. For instance, sober Maya never drooled when asleep.

Carina put her glass of wine down before going to change into pajamas, she was a lot more settled, now that she knew Maya was okay.

When the doctor got back to the couch a few minutes later she mentally kicked herself for leaving Maya, she had known the blonde was obviously drunk yet she left her, lying, alone, on her back, and drooling.

Carina could list about a hundred ways Maya could accidentally get herself killed within 3 minutes from where she was if she had no supervision, the most pressing one being Maya’s airway could easily get blocked in her current position.

The Italian sighed as she slid between the couch end and Maya before shifting the blonde to sleep on her side and pulling the shorter girl’s back against her front. She pressed a chaste kiss to Maya’s neck before she fell asleep, holding Maya, and it’s exactly how she woke up.

The next morning, she woke up before Maya, and kissed the blonde’s head softly before getting off the couch and making her girlfriend coffee and some eggs, knowing Maya would definitely be hungover. When Maya wasn’t awake and the eggs were done she put them in the fridge, grateful Maya was sleeping and not awake and complaining. Plus, it meant she got the coffee she had made for her girlfriend.

Around noon, while Maya was still asleep, Carina put some water and Advil on the end table besides the couch before updating some charts. Around one, she realized she hadn’t eaten anything that day so she went to make herself some grilled chicken with sage.

While she was letting the chicken cook on the skillet she brought her laptop to the kitchen and sat on the counter as she caught up on charts and did some other work. She heard a loud groan from the living room and looked up from her laptop to see Maya walking over.

“My head hurts,” The blonde complained as she walked into the kitchen with the glass of water the doctor had left on the end table over to the sink.

“You probably shouldn’t have gotten drunk then,” Carina smiled as she went back to her work.

Maya scrunched up her face at her girlfriend before searching in the fridge for food, “I’m hungry and my head hurts a-”

“Okay, first of all, it is not my fault you got drunk and drank _ all _ of my good. expensive wine. Second, I made you scrambled eggs this morning and I am almost done making some chicken with sage if you want that instead.”

Maya fake gagged at the idea of chicken with sage and Carina rolled her eyes with a quick “Sorry I am healthy” to her girlfriend.

Maya pulled the eggs out of the fridge and didn’t even bother heating them up, she watched as Carina put her laptop down to check on her chicken and put the eggs on the counter before walking up to her girlfriend and hugging her from behind, quickly resting her head on the taller girl’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Maya mumbled before pressing a chaste kiss to the Italian’s neck. Carina hummed before leaning her body further into Maya’s.

“It’s okay, but next time you plan on drinking heavily, maybe do it at home so you don’t drink my expensive wine that I have barely had any of yet.”

“Okay,” Maya chuckled sweetly as Carina turned in her arms so she could lean down and press a quick kiss to the shorter girl’s lips.

“Or maybe, since you go crazy with alcohol, find a healthier coping mechanism that does not ruin your liver,” Carina smiled and Maya rolled her eyes before pressing a quick peck against her girlfriend’s lips.

Carina bit her lip and turned off the burner, lunch could wait, “You know, I believe I have a cure for a headache that does not involve food,” she smirked as she pulled the grinning blonde to her bedroom.


End file.
